Winning
Winning is the thirteenth episode of Season One in Glee Center Stage. It was aired on May 11th 2012. With Regionals on the horizon, Patch confronts Coach DeWitt over his move on Waverly and reschedule of a Lacrosse game to the date of Regionals. Libby & Violette reaffirm their friendship, while Luke and Rose's relationship falls apart when he walks in on her kissing JR. Fortunately, advice comes to Luke in the form of Billy. At Regionals, hilarity ensues in an unexpected manner as Center Stage perform their latest setlist. 'Recap' So here's what you missed on Center Stage... JR was flunking some classes so he got kicked off the Glee Club. Coach DeWitt made a creepy recording about his plans to take down Mr. Evans and Center Stage. Rose offered to help JR pass his subjects, resulting in a kiss between the two. June was still apprehensive about dating Spider, so she sang a song instead. Ms. Kympton gave Libby advice on how to accept her new feelings, resulting in another kiss, this time between Libby and Violette. Yikes! The boys discussed how old Charlie looked for a sixteen year old, but they all decided to blame it on a growth spurt. ...and that's what you missed on Center Stage! 'Story' 'Things happen, and they always will, either for better or for worse. One thing is for sure though, when one door is closed, another one is soon opened, giving room for things to come. We all like to think that good will always prevail in the end, and hopefully that age old saying is in fact true. The sound of freshly shined leather shoes scraping against the floor echoed through the halls of St. Cecilia's. Rolling up his sleeves just above his elbows, Mr. Evans stomped his way towards a certain other teacher's office. With his eyebrows arched together, he looked as if he was just about ready to kill. With a loud, thundering crash, the door swung open as Mr. Evans lunged at the man before him, lifting him up against the wall. “What the hell is your problem?!” growled Mr. Evans as he pushed hard at Mr. DeWitt who had a taunting look on his face. He then realized that his actions could easily get him into trouble with the school board, thus placing him back down, feet on the ground. “Relax, Ben Stiller! Don't get your panties all up in a knot.” snickered the coach as he took a seat, propping his feet up on the table before him. “Care to tell me why you so rudely barged into my office, Evans?” he added, raising an eyebrow. “Don't try to act stupid with me, you has been sports star. I know you had something to do with rescheduling the lacrosse game.” snapped Mr. Evans, banging his fists on the table the coach's feet so comfortably rested on. Coach DeWitt spat a wad of gum on the floor right in front of the Glee Club director, popped his collar, inching towards Mr. Evans just until their faces were about half an inch apart. “How could I have anything to do with that, pretty boy? I'm just a little old, has been sports star, remember?” he whispered, trying to agitate Mr. Evans all the more. “You'll get yours someday, Coach Dimwit.” replied Mr. Evans, turning has back as he headed to the door. “Ooooh, witty.” laughed Coach DeWitt as he rolled his eyes. Before leaving, Mr. Evans turned his head, glaring directly at the man who had continued to taunt him, a look of sheer anger on his face. “Oh, and one more thing.” he grunted. “Name it, fairy.” joked the coach. “Stay away from my woman.” he replied, slamming the door behind him. _____________________________________________________________________________________________ Libby was still in a daze as the weeks had passed, still embarrassed with how things had turned out for her. She had been lying in bed all morning, feeling like it was one of those days where she didn't feel like being seen by anyone. “Boom, badoom, boom, boom, badoom, boom bass...” she mumbled to herself. A knock on her dorm room door jolted the girl out of her lonesome pity party. She stirred quite a bit, thinking if she should at least check to see who it was. She then began to sink back into her position, wrapping the sheet tightly around herself. The door opened slightly revealing Violette who cautiously walked up to Libby's bed. “What do you want?” grumbled Libby, trying to hide the fact that she had been crying all morning. Violette proceeded to position herself beside Libby, hugging her from behind. “I miss you.” was all she said, stroking Libby's mess of hair. They stayed in those spots for minutes, just taking it all in. Libby began to shed buckets as Violette lay close beside her. She still didn't know how she was going to manage getting through all this, but having a friend with her to walk her through it was all she could ever hope for. “So-so what does this mean?” whispered Libby, turning to Vi who had a tiny smile on her face. “It means we're friends, Libby. I admit, I was, how you say, suppressed, but that doesn't change anything.” giggled Vi. “I think you mean surprised.” replied Libby, now laughing alongside her friend. Violette furrowed her eyebrows and sighed, trying to figure out where she had gone wrong. She repeated the word “surprised” to herself about five or six times, hoping to get it stuck in her head. She shrugged soon after, laughing at herself once more. “Oh, whatever. Potato, tomato. It's the same banana.” commented Violette, still quite confused. “Now common, get your ass out of bed. We have to get running before we miss Glee Club practice.” added Vi as she stood, pulling Libby out of bed and shoving her into the bathroom. “You better scrub properly! You smell like Bleu Cheese!” joked Vi, screaming from outside the bathroom door. Libby laughed as she showered. She had finally found the friend that she had always hoped for. “You know, even if my English sucks, I've always been great at friendship.” smirked Violette. Out came Libby, a towel wrapped around her as she used yet another to dry her hair. “That's so true, Vi. You really are such a great friend.” she replied, making her way to her cabinet. “Huh? I meant friendship...you know, speaking French! Girl, you need to brush up on your English.” exclaimed Vi, seemingly lecturing Libby on her knowledge of words. ____________________________________________________________________________________________ Of course Luke is attractive. Most girls in the school would pretty much think that he was the best thing since sliced bread. Rose wouldn't be drawn to him like a fly otherwise. She allowed herself to think that Luke was hot long before he actually asked her out, long before he had even begun to mock and tease her. When she looks at him these days however, she sees milky-white skin that glistened in the sunlight; deep black eyes that resembled pools of water reflecting in the night sky; auburn hair gleaming with a reddish shimmer each time he gelled it back; muscles which popped with veins each time he would take her in for a romantic embrace. And what was wrong with that? It's just that she didn't seem to see anything in common between the two of them besides Center Stage. And to be honest, she really didn't think it would really work out to begin with. Not that she didn't grow to love him through the time that they had spent together. She in fact had started growing attached to the boy's sarcastic quips. But that one moment when JR kissed her and she kissed back, that moment changed everything. She had been seeing JR now, more often than before. Rose didn't believe this to be cheating though, as they weren't doing anything physically. Luke, like any trusting boyfriend believed her when she said she was still tutoring him even if he was back in the Glee Club. He knew his girlfriend couldn't hurt a fly, what more break his heart. Today of all days would be different though. As JR flipped through the pages of his Science book, Rose continued to stare at him, dreaming of the possibilities that would have been if JR had never dated Spider to begin with. JR, although being pretty dense, also felt a strong emotional connection to Rose. He closed the book with a loud thud, snapping Rose out of her little daydream. “Rose, about us...” whispered JR. “JR, there is no us. There can't be. I'm with Luke and...” mustered Rose, trying to find a good way to break it to him. JR, not thinking at all, leaned in for another kiss, holding Rose tightly as he closed his eyes. His timing could never be more off. Just as he pulled away from her, who else would show up but Luke, two cups of coffee in hand, hoping to help the two with what he thought would be an all-nighter. JR and Rose sat, eyes widened and jaws agape and the sight of him. “You know what they call this? Luke said, standing only a few inches away. “Bullshit.” he added, cracking his neck. Rose looked tired as she stood from her seat. “Don't even get started, Luke.” she sighed. “It-it's now what you think.” she added, trying her best to reason out. JR stood and tried to speak, but no words were heard coming from his mouth. In response, Luke gritted his teeth. “This is probably a good time for you to leave.” said Luke, glaring at JR. The boy packed his belongings and awkwardly walked away as Luke followed him with his eyes. “I guess I'll see you later, Rose.” he shyly said, scratching his head. As the couple stood alone in the study hall, tension mounted. Rose was filled with worry as Luke just stood cracking his knuckles, one in awhile grunting. “So what were you two doing?” asked Luke as Rose stared down at her feet. “I-I didn't ask for it, Luke.” she said, her voice worn out and lowered to a whisper. “It just happened.” she added. “That's not what I asked.” he snarled, Rose finally lifting her head up. “Well what do you want me to say, huh Luke?” she snapped. “He wouldn't me to be with him. He said that he loves me.” “He loves you.” Luke said sarcastically. “Well how could anybody try to compete with that, huh?!” he added yelling. He turned his head for a split second, only to feel something hit him in the chest. It took a moment for him to realize that it was Rose, now standing right in front of him and delivering faint blows to his torso with tiny, hard fists, over and over, making light hitching noises as her fists grazed him. Almost automatically, mostly out of force of habit from the amount of fights he had gotten himself into in the past, Luke grabbed Rose's wrists and forced them away from his chest. “Jesus Christ, Luke!” Rose shouted, struggling against his firm grip. “I watch you snort and puff all these things, and I see all these girls flirting with you, then when you're all coked up you rub it in my face that I'm just – that I'm just a second choice, that you can get any girl you want, as if I didn't already know that, but I still said no to him!” Luke lets go of her, watching her arms drop limply. “But you didn't want to say no.” he said, surprised at how much it actually hurt for him to realize it. “Deep down inside, you were rearing to say yes, weren't you?” “"Maybe I just want to go on a date like other people do, minus the drugs." Rose blurted out, her eyes bursting with tears. Luke was shaking too, his body trembling with tension and disappointment. "Maybe I think it would be nice if I was with someone who's not ashamed to be seen with me. Maybe, just once, I want to be in love with someone who can truly say he loves me back." she added, wiping the tears from her eyes. “What's going on here?” said a voice, their heads whipping towards the sound. “M-Ms. Bloss? What are you doing here?” Rose asked weakly, rubbing her eyes in the hopes of masking what had just taken place. “I had to finish some paperwork. I was on my way out when I heard yelling. Is everything alright?” asked the teacher in dismay. “Everything's fine, ma'am.” said Luke monotonously. “Just rehearsing for a skit.” he added, ruffling through his hair. Ms. Bloss left at that, soon followed by Rose who was devastated with what had just transpired. “'Days like this I want to drive away. Pack my bags and watch your shadow fade. You chewed me up and spit me out like I was poison in your mouth. You took my light, you drained me down. That was then and this is now. Now look at me” sang Luke as he kicked a chair aside. “'This is the part of me that you're never gonna ever take away from me, no. This is the part of me that you're never gonna ever take away from me, no. Throw your sticks and stones. Throw your bombs and your blows. But you're not gonna break my soul. This is the part of me that you're never gonna ever take away from me, no.'” he sang, hunched over, sitting on the table before him. “'I just wanna throw my phone away. Find out who is really there for me. You ripped me off, your love was cheap, was always tearing at the seams. I fell deep and you let me drown. But that was then and this is now. Now look at me. '“ he continued, hurling has phone at the wall. “'This is the part of me that you're never gonna ever take away from me, no. This is the part of me that you're never gonna ever take away from me, no. Throw your sticks and stones. Throw your bombs and your blows. But you're not gonna break my soul. This is the part of me that you're never gonna ever take away from me, no.'” he added. The scene now shifts to the choir room as Luke sings before everyone in Glee Club, including Mr. Evans. “'Now look at me, I'm sparkling. A firework, a dancing flame. You won't ever put me out again. I'm glowing, oh, woah, oh. So you can keep the diamond ring. It don't mean nothing anyway. In fact you can keep everything. Yeah, yeah. Except for me.'” he sang with a sneer as he shot Rose and JR looks of disgust. “'This is the part of me that you're never gonna ever take away from me, no. This is the part of me that you're never gonna ever take away from me, no. Throw your sticks and stones. Throw your bombs and your blows. But you're not gonna break my soul. This is the part of me that you're never gonna ever take away from me, no.'” he added. “'This is the part of me that you're never gonna ever take away from me, no. This is the part of me that you're never gonna ever take away from me, no. Throw your sticks and stones. Throw your bombs and your blows. But you're not gonna break my soul. This is the part of me that you're never gonna ever take away from me, no.'” he finished, growling once before storming out of the choir room. _____________________________________________________________________________________________ As Luke stormed through the halls in a fit of rage, he made his way to his favorite hangout; near a dumpster that was situated outside the school's cafeteria. He kicked and punched at the fragile dumpster before taking out a tiny little plastic from his back pocket, along with a straw. Just as he was about to snort the powdery white contents of the bag, Billy arrived, shutting the door behind him. Luke quickly tucked the small bag back into his pocket, tossing the straw aside. “What's wrong, bro? Why'd you storm out of Glee Club like that?” asked a curious Billy. “Isn't it freakin' obvious, man? I'm pissed as hell, so nobody better cross me.” he said, lowering his head to avoid eye contact with Billy. “I've known you for two years now, Luke. Just tell me what's bothering you.” said Billy, calming his best friend down as they sat on the ground. “I thought...” Luke said, his tongue dragging, feeling quite heavy for his mouth. “I thought Rose and I were good, you know?” he swallowed. “I-I just didn't want it to end.” “As your best friend and wing man, I have to be fully honest with you. When you're around us, you're always so sweet to her. But around school, you seem a bit distant, bro. Like you're worried about your reputation.” answered Billy, placing his hand on Luke's shoulder. “What reputation?” Luke laughed harshly. “My reputation is shit these days man. Everyone just comes to me for drugs or sex.” “Not everyone, dude. Not everyone.” smiled Billy. “You have us, your friends.” he added. Luke shrugged. “This is gonna be painful to admit, but I do enjoy being in Glee Club.” he guffawed. “See? I told you my reputation is shit.” he added, punching Billy lightly on his shoulder. Billy scratched his head, a big question growing inside of him. “No offense. I know Rose is a really sweet girl and all, but you usually set your sights on the...” he paused, trying to think of a better word. “...sluttier ones.” he finished, finally deciding that it was what best described Luke's conquests. “I guess I saw myself in her, you know?” said Luke as he leaned on the dumpster behind him, looking up at the sky above. “No, I don't get it.” answered Billy, trying to make out what exactly Luke had meant. Luke pulled out his wallet, taking out a folded up picture that was torn and tattered. He sighed as he begun to unfold it and straighten out the creases. He then handed it to Billy who had a look of disgust on his face. “Eeeew, man! Who's the fat doofus with the bad case of acne?” he said, quickly handing the photo back to Luke, prompting to Luke to smack him on the back of his head. “That's me, you big flaming queer!” he joked as Billy laughed. “I wasn't always the super hot, smooth with the ladies, awesome in the sack Luke you all know and love.” “You forgot humble.” smirked Billy. “Dude, have you ever thought that maybe you weren't really in love with Rose?” “Wait, what are you trying to say?” replied Luke, a puzzled look on his face. “I ain't no rocket scientist, but maybe, just maybe, you were in love with the thought of helping someone who was like the old you come out of her shell.” stated Billy as he scratched his chin. There was a short pause between the two. “Whoa, man. That's pretty deep. You're like my personal psychiatrist or something.” said Luke, still trying to process what Billy had said. “Hey, enough with the drama, man. We've got a competition to prepare for. We only have two days left.” said Billy as he stood, extending his hand out to Luke in the hopes that he would come along. Luke shrugged. “You're right, bro. We still gotta crush those Rockin' Robins!” said Luke with much vindication as he took Billy's arm and stood from where he was seated. “Mockingjays.” laughed Billy. “Whatever.” replied Luke with a smirk as they entered the school once more. _____________________________________________________________________________________________ The day of the competition had soon approached. As everyone gathered in the limo, they all waited in anticipation to see if the rest of the boys would show. The door clicked open, and to everyone's surprise, Luke popped his head in, followed by Charlie, Billy and JR. “You ready to crush those Tweety Birds?!” he exclaimed. “MOCKINGJAYS!” yelled everyone in chorus, all bursting into laughter. “Whatever guys, whatever.” said Luke, laughing along with everyone else as he took a seat and closed the door. With that, they were off. “Wait, what happened to the big game against Hasslehead High?” asked Teddy, clingy tightly to Billy's arm. “We quit the team.” said JR with a smile, glancing at Rose. “Who needs Coach Dimwit when we have our own resident idiot, JR.” joked Charlie, prompting JR to punch him. “Ouch!” exclaimed the boy as he rubbed his throbbing chest. Once at the competition venue, they all rushed to their seats as the event began with the exception of Courtney who sneaked backed stage for a few moments. “Good luck, Colton.” she said, kissing him on the cheek then rubbing the remnants of lipstick she had left. “Likewise, babe. Likewise.” he said, locking lips with her as Tara looked on in disgust, tapping her feet as a sign of her growing impatience. A voice boomed through the speakers, announcing that The Mockingjays' performance was just about ready to start. Colton kissed Courtney one final time before running off on stage to take his place. The curtains were drawn, revealing the boys sporting blue long-sleeved collared shirts, tucked into black slacks. The girls wore glittery blue dress that were cut above their knees. They proceeded with the beats and noises they had practiced hard on as Tara and Colton danced their way to the front of the group. All of them had the most serious of poker faces on. “'Dale a tu cuerpo alegria Macarena. Que tu cuerpo es pa' darle alegria y cosa buena. Dale a tu cuerpo alegria, Macarena. Heeeeey Macarena! AAAHAAA!'” sang Colton as everyone all danced the moves that were all too familiar to most of the people there. “'Dale a tu cuerpo alegria Macarena. Que tu cuerpo es pa' darle alegria y cosa buena. Dale a tu cuerpo alegria, Macarena. Heeeeey Macarena! AAAHAAA!'” he sang again, accompanied by the rest of the boys. “'Macarena tiene un novio que se llama. Que se llama de apellido Vitorino, que en la jura de bandera el muchacho. Se la dio con dos amigos'.” he added. “'Macarena, Macarena, Macarena. Que le gusta los veranos de Marbella. Macarena, Macarena, Macarena. Que le gusta la movida guerrilera.'” Colton sang again as the rest danced along. “'Macarena sueña con El Corte Ingles. Que se compra los modelos mas modernos. Le gustaria vivir en Nueva York. Y ligar un novio nuevo! AAAHAA!'” Colton sang, trying to look as suave as possible. “'When I dance they call me Macarena. And the boys they say que soy buena. They all want me, they can't have me, so they all come and dance beside me. Move with me, chat with me. And if I could I'd take you home with me. Now don't you worry about my boyfriend. The boy who's name is Vitorino. I don't want him, couldn't stand him. He was no good so I...now come on, what was I supposed to do? He was out of town and his two friends were so fine'!” sang Tara, pushing Colton aside and basking in what she had thought would be glory. “'Come find me, my name is Macarena. Always at the party con las chicas que estan buenas. Come join me, dance with me. And all you fellas chat along with me!'” she continued as the Mockingjays boys danced around her. At about the same time, the crowd burst into laughter. Tara of course, in her twisted head, thought of it as applause. “Listen, Colton! They just love us!” she whispered, not being able to control her eagerness. “'Dale a tu cuerpo alegria Macarena. Que tu cuerpo es pa' darle alegria y cosa buena. Dale a tu cuerpo alegria, Macarena. Heeeeey Macarena! AAAHAAA!'” sang Tara and Colton in unison. “Tara, I don't think that's the case. Listen!” said Colton, looking really worried. “'Dale a tu cuerpo alegria Macarena. Que tu cuerpo es pa' darle alegria y cosa buena. Dale a tu cuerpo alegria, Macarena. Heeeeey Macarena! AAAHAAA!'” they sang again, accompanied by the rest of the boys. “Get off the stage, LOSERS!” yelled a voice in the crowd. “They're called novelty songs for a reason!” shouted another. As all this happened, Courtney watched from her seat in delight. What Tara didn't know was that Courtney had fed her false information with such nonsense like one of judges being a novelty song fanatic, and news that cheesy choreography was a shoe-in with yet another judge. The Mockingjays quickly ran off stage in embarrassment, Tara bursting into tears. “''Courtney Wintour never gets drunk, honey.” thought Courtney to herself in sheer delight. Center Stage headed off to the green room to prepare for their number, ready and just rearing to go as the next group performed up on stage. As Courtney made her way to the room, she was dragged back into the hall by her ponytail. “You little bitch! You tricked me!” huffed Tara as she let go of Courtney's hair. “Who started it, Effie Trinket from Hell?” snapped Tara, a smirk on her face. “Oh, I promise you. You frigid bitch, this isn't the last you've heard of the Mockingjays.” “Bring it, sister. Oh, and by the way, may the odds be ever in your favor.” said Courtney, snapping her fingers in Tara's face before making her way into the green room. Tara stomped away in rage, pushing majority of the Mockingjays aside and making her way out the auditorium. After the Vocal Dynamos had finished, it was Center Stage's turn. The male members quickly took their places on stage, the boys decked in red suit jackets with black slacks. Spider was first to step forward, his guitar in hand as he began to play. Billy then stepped forward, two spotlights now focused on the two of them as Billy began to sing. “'One day I was on the ground. When I needed a hand, then it couldn't be found. I was so far down that I couldn't get up. You know and one day I was one of life's losers. Even my friends were my accusers. In my head I lost before I begun.” sang Billy, clearly having fun. Next up was Luke, spotlights now on the three of them. “'''I had a dream but it turned to dust. And what I thought was love, that must have been lust. I was living in style when the walls fell in. And when I played my hand I looked like a joker. Turn around fate must have woke her, 'cause lady luck, she was waiting outside the door.” he added, rocking out to the music. “'I'm winning. I'm winning. I'm winning. I'm winning and I don't intend losing again.'” they all sang as the lights illuminated the stage, revealing all the boys. “'Too bad it belonged to me. It was the wrong time and not meant to be. It took a long time and I'm new born now. I can see the day that I bleed for. If it's agreed that there's a need, to play the game and to win again.'” sang Luke. “'I'm winning. I'm winning. I'm winning. I'm winning and I don't intend losing again.'” the boys all sang again, arm in arm. “'I'm winning. I'm winning. I'm winning. I'm winning and I don't intend losing again.'” they finished, rushing off stage as the girls, dressed in red dresses that ballooned just above the knee, took to the stage. “'Work it, make it, do it, makes us harder, better, faster, stronger!'” chanted the girls. “'Work it harder, make it better, do it faster, makes us stronger, more than ever, never over. Our work is never over.'” the rest of the girls continued, blending the chant in with the music to serve as background. “'Now that don't kill me, can only make me stronger. I need you to hurry up now, 'cause I can't wait much longer. I know I got to be right now, 'cause I can't get much wronger. Man I've been waitin' all night now. That's how long I've been on you.'” rapped Violette as she stepped forward. “'You know the bed feels warmer, sleeping here alone. You know I dream in color, and do the things I want. You think you've got the best of me. Think you've had the last laugh. Bet you think that everything good is gone. Think you left me broken down. Think that I'd come running back. Baby, you don't know me, 'cause you're dead wrong.'” sang Rose as she stepped forward. The girls began to dance crisply and well choreographed June Courtney leading them in the center. “'What doesn't kill you makes you stronger. Stand a little taller. Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone. What doesn't kill you makes you a fighter. Footsteps even lighter. Doesn't mean I'm over 'cause you're gone.'” she sang as the others continued to chant. “'Work it harder, make it better, do it faster, makes us stronger, more than ever, never over. Our work is never over.'” “'Now that don't kill me, can only make me stronger. I need you to hurry up now, 'cause I can't wait much longer. I know I got to be right now, 'cause I can't get much wronger. Man I've been waitin' all night now. That's how long I've been on you.'” rapped Violette again as the crowd cheered them on. “'You heard that I was starting over with someone new. They told you I was moving on, over you. You didn't think that I'd come back. I'd come back swinging. You tried to break me, but you see...'” sang Libby, stepping forward and basking in the glory of finally singing a solo during a competition. “'What doesn't kill you makes you stronger. Stand a little taller. Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone. What doesn't kill you makes you a fighter. Footsteps even lighter. Doesn't mean I'm over 'cause you're gone.'” Courtney, Rose and Libby sang as the others continued to chant. “'Work it harder, make it better, do it faster, makes us stronger, more than ever, never over. Our work is never over.'” “'Thanks to you I got a new thing started. Thanks to you I'm not the broken-hearted. Thanks to you I'm finally thinking 'bout me. You know in the end the day you left is just my beginning. In the end...'” sang Rose, her eyes closed as the crowd fell silent. “'What doesn't kill you makes you stronger. '“ sang Rose. “'N-n-n-now that don't kill me, can only make me stronger.'” rapped Vi. “'Stand a little taller. '“ sang Courtney. “'I need you to hurry up now, 'cause I can't wait much longer.'” added Vi. “'Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone.'”''' sang Libby. “'''I know I got to be right now, 'cause I can't get much wronger.” rapped Violette. “'What doesn't kill you makes you a fighter.'” added Rose. “'Man I've been waitin' all night now.'” rapped Vi. “'Footsteps even lighter.'” continued Courtney. “'Man I've been waitin' all night now. That's how long I've been on you.'” added Vi. “'Doesn't mean I'm over 'cause you're gone.'” sang Libby. “'Work it harder, make it better, do it faster, makes us stronger, more than ever, never over. Our work is never over.'” they finished, the boys running back on stage to take their spots as the rest of the girls moved back, leaving June at the center of it all. She took a deep breath, closed her eyes and began to sing. “'I've paid my dues, time after time. I've done my sentence, but committed no crime. And bad mistakes, I've made a few. I've had my share of sand kicked in my face but I've come through.'” she sang beautifully. “'And we mean to go on and on and on and on!'” sang the rest of the members of Center Stage as the lights burst, revealing all of them standing side by side. “'We are the champions my friends. And we'll keep on fightin' till the end. We are the champions, we are the champions. No time for losers 'cause we are the champions...'” they all sang. “'...of the world!'” sang June. “'I've taken my bows, and my curtain calls. You brought me fame and fortune and everything that 'goes with it I thank you all.” sang Spider, taking June's hand as the two of them lead their friends in song. “'But it's been no bed of roses. No pleasure cruise. I consider it a challenge before the whole human race, and I ain't gonna lose.'” she sang, looking at Spider, a huge smile on her face. “'We are the champions my friends. And we'll keep on fightin' till the end. We are the champions, we are the champions. No time for losers 'cause we are the champions...of the world!'” sang June and Spider, hand in hand. “'We are the champions my friends. And we'll keep on fightin' till the end. We are the champions, we are the champions. No time for losers 'cause we are the champions!'” they all sang, lead by Spider and June as confetti came raining down on them. Spider and June had their fists pumped high in the air, still holding hands as the lights dimmed. Moments later, everyone was back on stage, all except Tara of course who had left in an angry fit, for the announcement of winners. “In third place...” said the announcer, pausing briefly to add suspense. “...from Pendleton High, The hilariously named, Mockingjays!” he added, as the crowd burst into laughter. Colton accepted the trophy with a smile on his face as he made his way back to his team. “At least we had fun, right guys?” he said with a smile. The rest of his team agreed and began to clap for themselves, all pleased for at least making it that far. He then winked at Courtney and smiled. “And now, what you've all been waiting for. In first place...” Center Stage all held hands, bowing their heads and closing their eyes. This too was done by the members of Vocal Dynamos. “...from St. Cecilia's Academy, Center Stage!” he announced. The crowd went wild with applause as Mr. Evans accepted the trophy and was carried high into the air by his students. No words could express the feeling of sheer delight within all of them in that very moment. They actually had a shot at Nationals. The Glee Club still had a fighting chance of continuing on each school year. _____________________________________________________________________________________________ It was the next day, and Coach DeWitt sat quietly in his dimly-lit office, one again with a recorder in hand. He stared intently at the second place trophy that stood before. With a smash, he knocked it off the table and clicked the on button of his trusty recorder. “Vocal log number 915, entitled Revenge Is Sweeter The Second Time Around, commence.” he snorted as he rubbed the back of his hand that was red from smacking the trophy off the table. “The enemy, one Mr. Patch Evans, aka the man in Britney Spears' Womanizer music video has succeeded in thwarting my plans. I would've won this round, if it wasn't for those meddling kids. Well, there's still a long way to go, and I promise I wont make it any easier on them. I'll give them Regionals just to butter them up, but what if one if his plucky little students wasn't eligible to compete in a high school competition anymore?” he added, chuckling with content as he pulled out two envelopes. “Exhibit A, the conduction of the school's annual drug test.” he sneered as he pulled out a picture of Luke from the first envelope. “And Exhibit B. It seems like someone is over the age limit to compete in a high school show choir.” he chuckled, whipping out Charlie's birth certificate from the other. THE END 'Cast' 'Main Cast' Courtney "Babydoll" Wintour (UndercoverGleek1) Billy "G-Man" Grappa (Goku24) Rosemary "Rose" Winters (KCisaGleek98) Junette "June" Harris (DisneySparkles) Lucas "Luke" Hamilton (XIamAweSam) Julianna "Juli" Silver (Gleelover4ever) Jonas "JR" Hayfield (QFabrayGleek4eva) Violette "Vi" L'Ange (Sooperpurple) Elizabeth "Libby" Brooks (Josh Bullin24) Charles "Charlie" Quint (Gonzalorams) Theodore "Teddy" McCall (ArashiKagami) Spider "Spider" Reed (Theunitedstateofme) Mr. Patch Princeton Evans (Theunitedstateofme) Ms. Wavery Alice Bloss (DisneySparkles) 'Recurring Cast / Guest Cast' Coach Luke DeWitt (Nayaforever) Colton Fredrickson (QFabrayGleek4eva) Tara Johnson (QuinnQuinn) 'Songs' *'Part Of Me' by Katy Perry. Sung by Luke. *'Macarena' by Los Del Rio. Sung by the Mockingjays. *'Winning' by Santana. Sung by Center Stage Boys. *'Stronger/Stronger' by Kanye West/Kelly Clarkson. Sung by Center Stage Girls. *'We Are The Champions' by Queen. Sung by June & Spider with Center Stage.